


you’re my hope.

by raspberrytaegi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crying Jeon Jungkook, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Trans Jeon Jungkook, Trans Male Character, hoseok’s name is hope!, in case it wasn’t clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrytaegi/pseuds/raspberrytaegi
Summary: just a heads up before you read, this is beta read by me and i didn’t edit it as much as usual, so please tell me if you find any mistakes! i wanted to just write something and get it out for once, instead of locking it up in my WIP dungeon 😅 and i figured this one was a good choice, since it’s a good comfort read for those of you in self quarantine/isolation rn (especially my trans friends 💞). anyways hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	you’re my hope.

jungkook was jolted out of sleep by the sound of someone repeatedly knocking on his front door. he rubbed his eyes sleepily, attempting to get up and answer it before he remembered where he was.

hope was curled around him like a koala, drooling on his pyjama shirt. their arms were wrapped securely around his shoulders and one of their legs was slung across his abdomen, making it slightly difficult to breathe. he didn’t mind, though. he would let hope nearly suffocate him if it meant he could wake up next to them every single day.

jungkook smiled, mentally thanking the universe for bringing hope’s calming presence into his life. when they had first introduced themselves to him, he had found their name extremely fitting. he couldn’t remember many details of that day - at first, hope was just a friend of a friend. what he remembered most was that hope was always the brightest, most cheerful one in the room. you could be having the worst day of your life and hope could still manage to make you smile.

(he also remembered that hope always carried around an acorn bag filled with delicious sweets.)

soon enough, hope became the only one who jungkook could confide in during the hardest times of his life. when jungkook first came out as queer and was met with rejection and disgust, hope was there. when jungkook first started trying out different names, hope was there. when jungkook got kicked out of the house for being trans, hope was there.

he reached out and carefully smoothed out the crease between hope’s eyebrows. yeah, watching someone sleep was a bit creepy, but he knew from experience that hope didn’t mind. jungkook took once last moment to admire the way the sunlight danced across their face and highlighted their cute freckles, then he carefully extracted himself from their grip and plodded to the front door.

he opened it, and there was a cardboard box.

“hmmmm...a delivery? today?” he mumbled quietly, picking up the box and closing the door.

as he reentered the bedroom and noisily set it down, hope still didn’t move. it was unusual for them, but jungkook knew that they had stayed up late at the dance studio yesterday. jungkook sat down and ripped the box open with his hands.

oh.  _ that’s  _ what had finally arrived.

gently, almost reverently, jungkook lifted the fabric out of the box and brought it into the bathroom, shutting the door. he sat down on the toilet lid, unable to believe that this moment had finally come. he had wanted his outside appearance to reflect what was on the inside for so long, and finally, he could begin to fulfill that dream.

he remembered how fearful yet excited he was when he made the decision to go on the gc2b website and make a purchase for the first time. hope was right by his side, of course, tightly squeezing his hand and reassuring him that they were proud of him. during the following weeks, jungkook had almost forgotten that he had bought this item of clothing. but here it was, and there was nothing left to do but put it on.

he could feel his heart hammering against his ribs as he pulled the material over his head and then over his chest. he checked and double checked the fit before going up to the mirror...

...and immediately, a tear rolled down his cheek.

he slowly ran his hands over his chest, staring at himself in disbelief. he turned to the sides, jumped up and down, squared his shoulders, brought his arms up and flexed them. this is what he had wanted for so, so long, longer than he could even remember.

sinking to the floor, he began to sob.

the sound of jungkook crying was enough to finally wake up hope. they had felt like something was wrong since they had opened their eyes, and the feeling intensified when they realized what they were hearing and jumped out of bed.

they ran towards the door and knocked on it frantically.

“jungkook? jungkook!! baby, is everything okay? i’m here, hope is here. tell me what’s the matter...”

but jungkook just kept crying. hope had begun to panic when, after quite some time, he emerged from the bathroom.

hope stepped forward and wiped his tears away, immediately noticing that he had his new binder on. their mind started working in overdrive when they noticed a box with another binder in it on the floor nearby. surprised, they turned back to jungkook and cupped his cheeks.

“oh kookie...is it too tight? does it hurt? is it not small enough?”

“...excuse me” was all that jungkook could reply, shuffling past hope and putting on a white t-shirt.

his eyes widened as he saw his reflection again.

“it’s _perfect_ ”.

hope had several questions which they were about to start bombarding jungkook with, but he wrapped them in his arms and kept going.

“it’s here, it’s finally here! my binder! hope, i’m so happy, you don’t even know. look at me, _look at me_! it feels so  right. i love this, i love you, i-“

in that moment, hope understood.

they switched gears, leading jungkook to the bed and combing their delicate fingers through his hair, listening to him talk. hugging him close, they whispered sweet, affectionate words into his ears. soon their hands drifted down to press against jungkook’s chest, and then they were kissing.

they both had pretty bad morning breath, but right now jungkook didn’t care. all he cared about was that he was able to share this beautiful moment with the love of his life, his hope, his soulmate. their kisses were gentle but passionate, hope tasting salt in their mouth as jungkook began to cry again. he had never felt more euphoric in his entire life.

hope pulled back and giggled, delighted that their boyfriend was feeling so good. they intertwined their fingers with his, leading him towards the kitchen.

“c’mon, babe. i’ll make you some pancakes”, they said, smiling brighter than the sun.

jungkook felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

_\- fin. -_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it !! feedback and constructive criticism are welcome 💜


End file.
